Peace On Earth
by Karren
Summary: Stephanie upset walkes around the city looking at all the diffrent Christmas stuff and thinking. Coming upon a Choir she stops and listens and the true meaning of Christmas sooths her along with Ranger.


I own nothing from Janet Evanovich. This thought came to me as I was sitting in choir practicing for our Christmas concert. It may be silly but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Merry Christmas- Karren

Stephanie was walking along the streets of town just trying to ease her troubled mind. She thought if she went looking at all the Christmas decorations and saw the Christmas lights that she would feel better. Morelli and she had had another fight and this one was a bad one. Putting on her coat, gloves and scarf she left the bonds office on foot.

Turning right at the corner of the street that Vinnie's was on she began walking. She crossed her arms around herself for warmth and to escape into her mind. As she was thinking she stumbled upon a large group of people, breaking out of herself she looked up and saw a choir standing on risers in front of one of the Catholic churches in the city. Reading the sign next to them she read Christ Community Church Adult Choir. The director stood in front of them and pointed to another person behind the choir. Stephanie heard the music begin and decided to walk on ahead.

When the people began to sing Stephanie stopped and turned back around and watched the singers. They stood all huddled together in the harsh cold Trenton winter singing. She slowly made her way back to the crowed and listened.

**A Brilliant light was shining, filling the Bethlehem sky, The Shepherds watched in amazement, the heavens burning like fire, and when the light grew brighter, they heard a great and glorious song, from angles descending from heaven, a message of love and hope so strong. Peace on earth, goodwill to men. The savior sleeps in Bethlehem, And on this wondrous night, he brings his light and his kingdom shall not end, The angles sang, their praises rang, to proclaim the baby's birth, he has come Gods lovely son Peace on earth**

Steph stood rooted to her spot in the crowed, tears streaming down her face as she listened. Ranger and his core group of his men had captured a man close to where the choir was singing and was walking back from taking the man to the police station. Ranger stopped and saw Stephanie standing watching the performance. All his men gathered behind him as they too watched. The Choir started the second verse of the song. Each one saw Steph try to wipe her tears away as best as she could but they just kept coming. The Merry Men watched as Ranger moved from them and walked behind Stephanie. Lester elbowed Hal who was watching the choir.

Standing there listening as the choir from Lindenwold New Jersey sang about the heavenly Choir Stephanie felt two large arms come around her waist and bring her into a hard warm body. She didn't have to turn around to know who this person was. It was the same person that was always there when she needed him, when things got tough.

"Babe" he whispered and he kissed her neck

"Its so Beautiful" She told him her voice cracking as she sniffed back tears

"Yes it is" he said holding her tight against him Listening as The Choir sang on

**Fall on your knees, oh hear the angel voices! Oh night divine, Oh night when Christ is born! O night, O holy night When Christ was born, Christ was born, peace on earth, Amen**

As the Choir ended their song, everyone in the crowd clapped and a few shouted to them. Stephanie turned in Rangers arms and looked up at him. He placed his arms back around her and brought her to him so he could just hug her. Steph placed her arms around him, her hands at his back, laying her head onto his shoulder.

"Come on Babe your freezing lets go somewhere warm" Ranger told her

"Ok" she said as Ranger took her hand and led her over to the men

"You ok Steph?" they all asked her

"I wasn't, but something pulled me back here to this singing and now I feel allot better" she told them smiling at them

" you weren't feeling good?" Ranger stopped her before she got into his car

"No I wasn't. I was all messed up inside but now after just stopping and listening to their singing I have peace. I can't explain it but its true" She said as she lightly kissed his lips

Ranger smiled as he closed the door on her and jogged around the car.

"Where to Babe?" he asked

"RangeMan" She said taking his hand and smiling

The End


End file.
